hospitialrevampedsmithtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr John Smith
Info Full Name: Jonathan Stuart Richard Smith Name: John Smith D.O.B: 9 November 1985 Played by: John Smith Job Info Profession: Doctor, CSI CSI Level: 3 CSI Job: Supervisor People with crushes on him Chummy/Miranda (small crush) Jenny Lee (medium crush) Trixie (fancies him majorly) Shirley (just normal) Mary (serious crush) Carol McGiffin (she has a small crush on him) Releationships In this section heres a look at his releationships. John Smith & Sandra Anderton (Smnderton) Releationship Alternate Timeline starting in Series 5 Episode 71 now real releationship due to death of John's on-off lover Jane Unlike any other girlfriend his mum really likes her Key Moments: Meeting in November 2012 when she saved him and Carol McGiffin from a car crash Getting together. Going on Celeb Big Brother together in Summer 2013 Proposing at the final Marrying on Christmas Day 2013 She is pregnant with his child John Smith & Jane McDonald (Smonald) Releationship On-off releationship, enaged, were on a break in Series 3, now back together, alternate timeline Jane dosen't exist, she died in Series 5 when she was killed by Peter Capaldi, John's acting rival Key Moments: Where spotted by Rebecca Fergueson in The Fancy Resturant. Jane describes him as the most romantic man she knows. She has a daughter Charlotte with him who in alternate timeline dosen't exist because Jane dosen't exist. Jane helps John debut Loose Men. They are back together but are now not because of alternate timeline. John Smith & Carolynne Poole Releationship Once enaged, can't reunite because of her been trapped in the 1950's with Lynette (boring yea i'd hate it to) Key Moments: Carolynne comes back into his life John picks Carolynne as one of his final 4 in Special X Factor Series 1, she wins. Carolynne appears on This Morning with brother John's bff Rylan John proposing They sung There You'll Be together in Series 3 Part 2 Episode 14 John Smith & Andrea McLean Releationship Were dating/enaged now broke up via text Key Moments: She reveals she's pregnant with his child, and haemorrages but shes still pregnant He proposes and gives her his mum's (played by Jenny Agutter) enagement ring his mum gave him He picks her as a member of his final 4 in SXF Series 1 (where she came 3rd) and Series 2 Her mum is his best friend Conchita. Love Intrests Ex Wife Patrica (Lesley) Rhodes (Series 1 - Series 2) Dated in Series 1, Married now divorced but she dosen't believe him Ex Girlfriends Cathrine Willows (Series 2) Dated for 2 weeks Josie Downes (Series 1) Dated and married for the press Helen Milligan (Series 1) Dated for the press Tilly Brooks (Series 2) Dated Jane McEvoy (Series 2) Dated and enaged to, she left him at altar Judith Clark (Series 2) Dated in Series 2 On-Off Releationship Jane Malone aka Jane McDonald (Series 2 - Series 5) On-Off Releationship mentioned there on a break in Series 3, now back together however in Series 5 Episode 71 (the first offical 2014 episode) she dosen't exist, Now left the show Ex Boyfriend Wade Barrett (mentioned in Series 2 - Present) dated and was enaged to Carolynne Poole (Carolynne Poole) (Series 3-Present) a women he dated in highschool who he is still linked to. Andrea McLean (Series 3-Present) was dating/enaged to her Dating/Supposdly Married to? Sandra S Anderton (Series 5-Present) according to alternate timeline involved in Series 5 starting with Episode 71 he is apparently married to her Family Mother: Margreat Julienne Hart Father: Davey Boy Smith Sisters: Tulisa Smith, Regina Mills Brothers: Jeff Smith, Kye Sones, Matty Smith (Wigan player) Uncles: Bret Hart, Smith Hart, Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart Grandfather: Stu Hart Grandmother: Helen Hart Aunts: Betty Smith, Marge Ashcroft Godmothers: Sister Monica Joan, Sister Evangelina, Sister Bernadette (is not but he considers her to be family) Allies Kitty Brucknell (Series 1 - special series 2, Series 2 episode Truth or Lie pt 2 - Present) Misha Bryan (end of Series 1 - Present) Vincent Disneur (Series 1 - Present) Nick Stokes (Series 2 - Present) Sara Siddle (Series 2 - Present) Gilbert 'Gil' Grissom (Series 2 - Present) Warick Brown (Series 2 - Present) Charlie Healy (Series 1 - Present) Amelia Lily (Series 1 - Present) Janet Devlin (Series 1 - Present) Frankie Cocazza (Series 1 - Present) Sophie Habiss (Series 1 - Present) Andy (Series 1) Phil Wenick, Stu Pryce & Alan (Series 2 - Present) Julie, Michelle, Jimmy (Series 1 - Present) Josie Downes & Jill (Series 1) Sami Brookes (Series 1 - Present) Burt Ballarick & Ste (Series 1 - Present, but even earlier) Tracey (Series 1) Callum & the others (Series 1 - Present) Tom (Series 1) Miranda/Chummy, Stevie, Ed Sheeran (Series 2 - Present) Andrea McLean, Densie Welch, Carol McGiffin, Sherrie Hewson (Series 2 - Present, but even earlier) Lisa Maxwell (Series 2 - Present, after she forgave him) Jade Nash (Series 2 - Present) Jane McEvoy, Jenna Whittingham (Occaisnally) Tom Gearing (Series 2 - Present) Stephen Brady, Nick Holzherr, Adam Corbally, Ricky Martin, Maria O'Connor, Katie Wright, Micheal Copp (Series 2 - Present) Lisa Dinglebottom, Nicole Malone (Series 2 - Present) Eddie Rothe (Series 2 - Present, alleged even earlier) Jessica Ennis, Rebecca Adlington, Mark Cavendish, Bradely Wiggens, Gerard Way, Ted, Jessie J, Tom Jones, Mo Farah, Brian Johnson, James Hetfield, Tom Cruise, Robert Pattinson, Rebecca Fergueson, Cheryl Cole (Series 2 - Present, Jess Ennis - even earlier) Mary, Jenny Lee, Trixie, Cynthia, Conchita Warren, Ron & Shirley Redmond (Series 2 - Present) Hugh Jackman, Daniel Criag, Stockard Channing/Rizzo (Series 3 - Present) Patients (particulay Nora Harding) Rylan Clark (Series 3 - Present) Charlotte Crosby, Mario Falcone, Lauren Harries Luke Walsh, James Roby, Rob Burrow, Kyle Amor, Tommy Makinson, Danny Brough (Series 5 - Present) Enemies Josie Downes & Jill (Series 2 - Present) Antony Stoutman (Series 1) Sammi Brookes (Series 1) Misha Bryan (Series 1) (became ally at end of series 1) Vocal Adrenline & Justin Bieber (ongoing enemy) Jenna Whittingham John Cena, Richard Madely aboustly hate him! Lynnette Duncan (Series 3 - Present) Peter Capaldi (Series 5 - Present) Series 1 (2011) In Series 1 he got married to Josie Downes & Helen Milligan for the press. He had his second child as a sperm donor with Milligan. He divorced Downes before the Series 1 Finale when Downes became Johns enemy, and he slept with Lesley on New Years Eve (Series 1 Finale Part 3: The Eve of The New). Series 2 (2012) He retuned to CSI as a CSI Level 3 he became supervisor when Grissom was fired. He slept with Cathrine Willows on Januray 3rd. He found out Cathrine was pregnant with Johns child, she was then attacked by Justin Bieber (Series 2 Special 1). John chose to be with Cathrine but has to lie, due to Lesley. He proposed to Lesley as part of his & Sara Siddle's plan on Jessie Kyle (Lie or Truth Part 2). He has been investigating crimes. It was revealed that behind Josies back John & Lesley were going out with each other and she is 9 Months Pregnant with twins (S2 Episode 10). Catherine left a voicemail on John's homephone saying she was resigning. John has fights and arguments with Jenna quite a lot in Series 2. Jenna is believed to have killed Lesley but it only comes out in Killer's Truth. He also is scared of Lesley aswell as his sister Karen. He then falls in love with Judith and then breaks up with her when there releationship gets tense. He then falls in love with Jane Malone (aka Loose Woman Jane McDonald) the sister of his best friend Ste. During his releationship with Jane Malone (McDonald also plays her) John became the anchor of the male version of Loose Women - Loose Men (a show featuring a panel including John's mate Eddie Rothe, Randy Orton, Brian Johnson, James Hetfield, Adam Corbally & Ricky Martin) Series 3 (Summer 2012 - April 2013) He is currently on a break from girlfriend/fiancee Jane McDonald (#onabreak). He is currently complinating his lovelife after an ex of his Carolynne (played by Carolynne Poole) came back. He hates Lynette Duncan (played by Ami Metcalf) but does have an estranged friendship with Mary (played by Amy McAllister). He loves his mum who's a nun/midwife Margaret Julienne Hart (played wonderfully by Jenny Agutter). John got back with his one true love Jane in the 2nd part of the series. He proposed to her with his mums ring. He also was with Andrea but broke up with her via text. Jane wants to give him a son. Paris Story Arc (May 2013) Set in Paris where Mary kills JD Series 4 (April 2013 - July 2013) In Series 4 A lot goes on which is rememberable like Aubrey (Anna Camp) singing with John in Episodes 1 and 7. Series 5 Mini Story Arc (24th December 2013 - New Years Day 2014) In this John proposes to Jane. Series 5 (July 2013 - June 2014) In this Series John's great friend and former love interest Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) returns and sings Bruises with him. He hates Peter Capaldi in this series for bagging the doctor role. Series 5 had a mini story arc for the Xmas special. The alternate timeline happened in Series 5 Episode 71 where we saw Smnderton get together and CBB in Summer 2013 with John in! Smnderton married on Christmas Day 2013. His great friends Kyle Amor, James Roby & Luke Walsh come into the show. He knows that Peter Capaldi killed Jane who isnt really dead. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Smith Family Members Category:Main Characters Category:Hotties Category:Loose Men